Fighting Bracelet
thumb|right|Fighting braceletFighting bracelets are magic bracelets that give Kya new fighting abilities, they are used solely for fighting Wolfen. There are 8 different fighting bracelets, with new ones appearing in shops as the game progresses and each one becoming more expensive than the last. The game features a white, yellow, green, blue, brown, black, silver, and gold bracelet, in appearing order. List of Bracelets ''White Bracelet '''Price:'Free *Triple Punch- Kya punches three times in a row. *Direct Kick- A straight and normal kick. *Tornado Kick- Two spin kicks in a row that resemble a tornado. *Hair Kick- When a wolfen grabs kya's hair she can use the hair kick move to get out of the wolfens grasp. *Hair Slip- When a wolfen catches kya, this move allows her to jump out of the wolfens grasp. *Hair Crouch- When a wolfen catches kya by the hair, and another wolfen is about to hit her she can crouch down so the wolfen that has kya's hair gets hit instead of kya. *Salto Kick- An acrobatic jump kick. *Double Punch-A punch and a kick combination. *Triple Strike-A combination of a kick an uppercut and a shove. ''Yellow Bracelet '''Price:' *Gaurd-Kya crosses her arms into a defense position in order to defend herself from wolfen attack. *Lightning Tornado- A Devestating succession of swing kicks. *Double Salto kick- two acrobatic kicks in the air. *Sweep- Three devastating kicks, the first is a trip like kick, the second is a normal kick and the third is a kick that goes from up to down, that will slam the wolfen's face into the ground. ''Green Bracelet '''Price:' *Flip-Kya jumps on the wolfen and jumps off behind him. *Ride- Kya jumps on a wolfen and rides it. *Tailgrab- Kya grabs the wolfens tail *Hammerhead- Kya punches the wolfens head while riding on it. *Catapult- Kya Jumps on the wolfen and then pushes it in order to make it fall to the ground. *Tail Kick- While holding the wolfens tail, kya kicks the wolfen. *Side Kick- Kya kicks the wolfens knees and elbows it in the ribs in order to make it fall. *Grab Kick- A series of kicks to the wolfens head. *Tail Turn- Kya spins the wolfen around by holding onto its tail. *Overboard-Kya throws the wolfen over her. ''Blue Bracelet '''Price:' *Dodge-Kya quickly moves out of the way from an enemy attack. *Mega Uppercut-A flying uppercut followed by a smash into the ground. *Kick Straight Up-Kya kicks a wolfen in its private parts. *Triple Pound- A combination of a kick from the ground an uppercut and a punch in the air. ''Brown Bracelet '''Price:' *Boomy Storm- A circular and devastating attack with Kya's Boomy. *Power Up- Allows Kya to throw a Grunt or a Kronos ''Black Bracelet '''Price:' *Counter Attack- Kya moves her hands to create a small yellow shield that slows down an opponent if it hits the shield. ''Silver Bracelet '''Price:' *Increase Your Capabilities- The Bracelet increases the strenght of kya's hits on the enemy, up to 10% more damage. ''Gold Bracelet '''Price:' *Increase Your Capabilities-The Bracelet increases the strenght of kya's hits on the enemy, up to 30% more damage. ''Trivia'' *Akasa gives Kya the white bracelet in the beginning of the game. category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage